


Teased

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Edison Group, Gen, pre- Darkest Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Simon is visiting Derek, and the other boys use Simon to make Derek do what they want.





	Teased

Derek always looked forward to Simon’s arrival. Eight o’clock would roll around, and he would sit in front of the door, waiting. They always arrived at almost the exact same time every morning, and if he got there first, he could keep the other boys away from the smaller boy. His routine was noticed by those voices behind the window. “Look at him; he’s clearly taken to the young sorcerer.”

                “Are we sure that’s necessarily a good thing?” A softer, more hesitant voice asked.

                An older, more authoritative, voice answered, “It shows he’s more likely to get along with other types, probably less aggressive. There’s promise in him. Keep an especially close eye on him.”

                Derek felt his shoulders tense, and he could hear the other boys moving behind him. The door opened before anything could really happen, and Derek hopped to his feet. Simon practically ran in with a huge grin that Derek found himself imitating as Simon embraced him. Kit was watching over them with a little smile, before the door closed. He didn’t fail to notice the way the other boys were looking at him, before Simon pulled away and grinned up at him. They were looking at him the same way they did before they ganged up on him, and he had to suppress a shudder at the memories that brought. Simon took his hand and pulled him over to the board game as Derek tried to keep his body between the other boys and Simon.

                When the older boy, the leader- Kyle, looked at Derek, Derek gave a silent snarl like he’d seen the other boys do to someone they didn’t like. Simon was his, and he wouldn’t let the other boys hurt him like they tried to do to Derek. Kyle just slowly smirked at him and turned back to the other boys, like nothing was happening.

 

                It wasn’t until lunch time that the other boys finally acted the way Derek had been dreading. The uneasiness and heightened tension that had been pressing on Derek gave a half-hearted surge of relief. Derek was putting a little more food on Simon’s plate, because he knew the other boy would still be hungry, but wanted to make sure Derek ate enough as well, when Kyle finally sauntered up to them with that mean smirk that typically came after he’d shoved Derek down or seen one of their teeth marks still embedded in his skin. The other two boys trailed behind him looking just as pleased.

                Tension sang through Derek’s veins in a familiar chorus as he surged to his feet, keeping Simon behind him. Simon often didn’t understand how dangerous the other boys could be; it was up to Derek to keep him safe.

                Kyle peered around Derek at the little blond boy, his lips curling up into something that resembled a snarl. Derek blocked the view, keeping Simon out of reach. Kyle just looked up at Derek, meeting his eyes evenly with that smirk. Panic was trying to claw its way through Derek even with him being bigger than them, but he couldn’t let them hurt Simon.

                “He’s not one of us. You brought him here,” Kyle accused as he took a step back and drew himself up to look more intimidating.

                Derek could feel himself start to fold in on himself at that. Behind him, he could hear Simon get up, feel him press against Derek’s back like he was scared. Strength surged through him, and Derek growled at Kyle, “Leave him alone.”

                The other two boys growled, looking like they were going to leap at Derek for standing up to them. Kyle waved them down, his eyes locked on Derek looking like the fire Derek sometimes dreamed was in them. He wasn’t smirking at them, instead he was scowling. “Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?”

                Behind him Simon tensed like that statement was supposed to bother Derek as well. He doesn’t see any real reason to react. He’s read about boyfriends in his books but it was always in relation to girls and older characters. It didn’t seem like it was really a bad thing, and Derek didn’t care that they might be trying to call him a girl- it was far from the worst thing they’d done.

                “He’s not my boyfriend!” Simon protested, stepping out of Derek’s protective barrier and glaring at the other boys. That did make Derek panic even though it just made the other boys laugh especially when he tried to shuffle Simon back behind him. Simon just grabbed Derek’s arm and stayed by his side, instead. Derek felt more nervous then he would’ve if he’d just been facing the boys by himself.

                Lance and Zane moved to box Derek and Simon in, keeping Kyle in the front. There wasn’t really any safe place to put Simon now, and Kyle was back to smirking like he knew what Derek was thinking. This was worse than being cornered late at night by the three of them. He wasn’t sure to do with the anxiety that was making him jittery. Then Kyle reached forward and put a hand on Simon’s arm, eyes locked on Derek with that hard testing look. Derek pulled Simon against him, batting Kyle’s hand away before he could really think. Sure he wasn’t really a match for the other three boys even with being bigger than them- he never was- but he wished he was now more than he ever did. He _couldn’t_ let Simon get hurt like they hurt him.

                Kyle rocked back on his heels with a little grin, like Derek had just proved something to him that he’d been counting. “I won’t touch your little mate if you stay in your little corner with him. We’ll even escort you back.”

                Derek knew Kyle was just trying to control him again, that that was the reason he was thrilled of Derek’s protectiveness of Simon. He didn’t really care, though if it meant Simon would be safe. His little corner was by his bed, far away from the door. He knew that that was on purpose, but he didn’t protest; he had a safe zone at any rate.

                Simon looked like he was going to protest that, but Derek shook his head at him, before nodding his acceptance to Kyle, whose grin brightened. He gestured to the other boys who started herding Simon and Derek back to the corner. Derek kept a hold of Simon until they were in his zone. Then the boys went back to the table, laughing.

                Derek sat down on his bed, while Simon pulled away from Derek. His full fury glare was on Derek, and somehow that was worse than the other boys being mad at him. He hunkered down as Simon demanded, “Why do you let them do that?”

                “I can’t take on all of them,” Derek reminded him, barely above a whisper. Simon’s whole body seemed to slump at that, and Derek just had to cautiously add to make him feel better, “But I won’t let them hurt you either.”

                Simon brightened a little at that, giving Derek a softer smile than normal. Derek smiled back, his own shy and hesitant smile. He liked seeing Simon smile. He might not be about to take on all three boys, but for Simon he’d give it his all. And he had a feeling he’d have to go against them sooner rather than later. For Simon. But he didn’t think about it for now. Instead he pulled out a little roll he’d managed to sneak away and held it out to Simon, relishing in the laugh that it coaxed from the other boy.


End file.
